


hush now baby don't you stress

by typicalAcademic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - College/University, Consent, F/F, Feminist Themes, Humanstuck, Mommy Kink, Pocstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typicalAcademic/pseuds/typicalAcademic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is ROXY LALONDE and you are in WAY OVER YOUR HEAD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hush now baby don't you stress

Your name is ROXY LALONDE and you are in WAY OVER YOUR HEAD.

Frankly, you knew this was coming. It is your first year of liberal arts college, after all. Not that the stereotype of young ladies going off for an education and ending up exploring their queer sides is necessarily true, but it is certainly happening to you. You’ll have to remember to ask Porrim her opinions about college lesbianism. You know, once she’s finished licking you just so and making your thighs shake with the effort.

Porrim is everything you ever wanted to be; fiercely and unapologetically femme, a wickedly brilliant conversationalist, with strong feminist convictions and a devotion to inspiring others to her cause. But you know you have a lot of growing to do before you can seek to emulate her. Therefore, you have also recognized that she is also what you had been looking for in an older sister and, if you are being perfectly honest with yourself, a mothering sort of figure -- don’t say mommy, you might say it out loud and she’ll hear you and you’ll fucking die. Your train of thought has made you gasp louder than you had been before, and Porrim looks up from her ministrations at and around your clitoris.

“Are you alright, Roxy? Do you want me to stop?” she asks, eyes wide and concerned and you catch a glimpse of her lip ring dripping with sticky wetness, heat rising on your face as she absentmindedly draws her tongue around it.

“No, no, please, I just, uh.” You are stammering and it is awful. “Porrim, what do you think about college lesbianism?” No, damn, you meant to say please don’t stop doing that thing with your bottom lip, damn.

Porrim giggles and props herself up on her elbows in the space between your spread legs. “Are you concerned that this is ‘just a phase’, or that I am being your ‘queer shepherd’, or that you are a ‘lug’?” -- she sees your confused expression -- “That’s ‘lesbian until graduation’, one of my least favorite terms, if you were wondering.” She grins toothily at you and you can feel your gin and tonic absolutely freaking out in your stomach. “It’s shitty and presumptuous to say that someone stops being queer if they’re not dating someone who is queer... and just as bad to say that sexuality can only be fluid in one direction.” Wow, she is so smart and so grown up and oh she’s sliding a finger of her latex-free gloved hand into your cunt. “I think that a lot of the media representation of so-called college lesbianism is seeking sensationalism and objectification of female sexuality, in order to control it -- especially the sexualities of women of color like us. Have you read any Gloria Anzaldúa?” You groan as she adds another finger, waiting on your response, arch your back when, knuckle deep, she twists her hand, gradually, filling you in all sorts of new ways. “Uh, no, I’m still -- ohh -- still trying to get relevant with bell hooks.”

“Oh, she’s a good place to start, definitely. Have you read _All About Love_?” She’s got her thumb on your clit now and you’re getting facial spasms from how good but not-quite-enough it feels.

“Yeah, I -- I -- that’s what I’m reading now. Especially the parts about loving children.” Oh, you hope this doesn’t come back to bite you. Maybe she’ll assume you’re exploring femininity and motherhood and think it’s cute.

“You don’t have a good relationship with your mother, do you? I remember the Young Feminists meeting where we all talked about healthy relationships, you brought that up.”

You are really blushing now, and hoping against hope that she didn’t feel your cunt clench around her fingers when she said ‘mother’. “Uh, no, Mom Lalonde and I don’t really, uh, get on. But I think, maybe, I’m starting to work through that a bit? With help from bell, obviously.” You try to force a laugh, to come off sounding cool and aloof. You end up just sounding nervous. Porrim looks concerned again.

“Uh, sorry, am I killing the mood?” you ask, still trying so hard to be suave and grown up like her. She smiles fondly at you and you shiver, wow she is so pretty.

“On the contrary,” she says, and she quirks an eyebrow as she adds, “Your mommy issues are kind of cute.” She’s smirking now, and no surprise, of course she noticed your whole body quivered when she said that damn word. It’s a real trigger.

(You can hear Kankri now, that smarmy mens’ rights activist, triggers are for things that make a person feel upset and triggered, not for things that make you wiggle like a wanton slut -- trigger warning for gendered slurs! Ugh, brain, shut up.)

You are really stammering now. “It’s not like that! I don’t have m-m-...mom... issues...” Oh, no, she’s grinning again, you love it and you’re kind of terrified. “Well, Roxy, if you are interested -- would you like to try some age play?” You gulp. Your pits are sweating and you stink of pheromones and sex and hell yes you want to try some age play, you are nineteen years old and what is this. Porrim is loving your enthusiasm, pushes herself up to a seated position and beckons you closer.

You are staring a little dumbfoundedly at her. She snaps her fingers. “C’mon, Lalonde, stay with me here. Do you know the traffic light safewords?”

“Uh, no, but I’m guessing it’s green means go, red means stop, and yellow means... uh... speed through the light before any bacon spots you?” She swats at your arm, pleasantly surprised by your deduction and cheekiness. Or so you are choosing to believe -- lying to yourself as self care, amirite? “Yellow means use caution and be careful. Do you feel okay using those safewords?” You nod quickly. You are very eager to get this show on the road, but you recognize the absolute necessity for all this negotiation, especially given that this is the first time you are exploring this particular kink outside of your own head. Porrim is being really, really great. You are the luckiest first year. It is you.

“Now then... come over here and give mommy a kiss?”

Oh man, you weren’t anywhere near ready to hear that word said so seductively. Sure, you’d heard it a few times from milf-y porn stars, but those experiences were always colored by a gross feeling deep in your stomach that somewhere, some fedora-wearing jerk was hearing the same words and feeling the same twist of arousal, minus the heavy weight of shitty misogynist systems that totally invalidated and jeopardized your raging libido. But there she was, Porrim Maryam, all deep brown skin and luxurious black hair, pouting just enough to let you know you were taking far too long to go over there and give mommy a kiss.

You crawled across the bed and gave her a childish peck on the lips, teeth brushing ever so slightly on her piercing. She swats at your ass and it makes your back arch, but she doesn’t do it again, she just pulls you into her lap and cuddles you against her, rocking you almost imperceptibly. You’re shaking all over, equally too comfortable to move and too turned on to stay still, so you rub your thighs together in anticipation.

“What’s wrong, my squirmy little girl?” Porrim asks quietly. Oh dear, that makes your chest hurt, you like it so much. “Come on, tell mommy.” You are dying, she is killing you. “Come on, princess.”

You are so gone, your toes are curling, your lower lip is getting swollen from how much you are chewing on it. It is literally now or never, because if you delay much longer she is going to get concerned again and if she ends the scene early you will never forgive yourself.

“Mommy?” you venture cautiously, and your heart is in your throat, you didn’t even let yourself say that word aloud in your pent up fantasies -- “Mommy, it feels all funny between my legs.” You are spitting game straight out of weirdo slash fanfiction and you could not care less.

Porrim seems to have at least some knowledge of this total cliche of a porn plot -- her voice drops to a whisper, “What should I do to make you feel better, princess? Should mommy touch you?” You let out a low groan. “Or do you just want mommy to hold you?” You sling your arms around her neck and lean up to whisper in her ear. “Um, Porrim, I don’t know how to ask this in character, but, uh, I want to, maybe, suck on your nipples? If that’s ok? Is that too weird?”

She kisses your nose gently. “I’d like that.” But now you’re frozen, her shirt’s still on and you’re still in her lap, and this could get a little tricky. And then she starts to unbutton her shirt. She’s not wearing a bra underneath, so once the buttons are undone to below her sternum you can see the skin of her chest peeking out and the dark brown of her nipples. She takes you by the back of the head and presses your mouth to a nipple and you are so done with being shy about this weird kink of yours so you root around, wrap your lips around the warm bump of flesh and suckle like you fucking mean it. Because you do.

It feels like you are sucking for hours, blissfully losing yourself in how sweet her skin tastes, the delightful little noises she’s making, like maybe she’s enjoying this too. You sure hope so. You’re so distracted by her nipples that you don’t notice what her hands are up to until you hear the characteristic buzz of her sweet Hitachi and oh man this is about to get good. You moan loud against her breast, meaning for it to come out ironically porn-like, but ending up a lot more genuine than you thought. It seems to encourage her because she pushes your knees apart and presses the head of the vibrator to your clit. You are never going to be bored by vibrators, they are simply the best.

“Mommy’s going to take care of you, sweetheart. And then mommy’s going to show you how to take care of her.” You moan in agreement, still sucking, trying so hard to be a good little girl -- and you’ve never wanted to be a good little girl in your whole life, but boy are you making up for lost time tonight. You have a few small orgasms and then a surprisingly powerful one before Porrim turns the vibrator off, leaving you panting against her chest. She strokes your hair and whispers praise against your forehead.

“Mommy, please, I want to make you feel good too,” you say, a pitch or two above your normal speech. You can hear Porrim’s breath catch and it’s pretty hot that she’s getting so into this. She is so great. You stick your lower lip out in what you hope looks like a childish pout and she puts her hands on both sides of your face and kisses you deeply. When she finally draws back you are seeing stars. “Here, sweetheart, hop up and let mommy show you what she wants.” You slip out of her lap, hungrily watch as she takes her shirt off and pulls down her panties. She is dizzyingly wet and swollen and the urge to suckle grabs you again, so when she reaches out her hand again you duck below it and start licking at her labia, hoping you know enough about what you’re doing to earn a few points for good behavior. She clucks her tongue but doesn’t make you stop, even runs her long fingers through your hair.

“Do you like it, mommy?” you ask, suddenly brazen, absolutely giving no fucks, wanting to push her over the edge. “Do you like it when I put my mouth there?” You stare up at her, can’t help but notice that feverish edge to how she’s watching you. “Mommy, you taste so good, I just want to eat you up.” Porrim moans and wraps her legs around your shoulders, smashing your mouth back down to her cunt. Now you’ve done it. You are so very proud.

You sneak a quick look up at her again. One of her hands is near your face, giving you a little extra help by spreading her labia apart. The other is tucked around her breast, fingertips rolling over the hard nipple, occasionally doing some sort of twist that you’re sure she does when she’s touching herself alone and that mental image goes straight down your spine, making you moan into her cunt and wrap your arms around her thighs. The hand that was playing with her nipple slides down to pull at one of your hands, coaxing it up towards her stomach. You’re certainly not one to deny a lady, so you spread your hand, palm just pushing at her adorable pudge, and with a fit of intuition you slip a fingertip into her belly button.

Now you’ve really done it. Porrim Maryam is a gasping, orgasmic mess, cries pealing out of her, your name pouring from her lips in a frenzy and you didn’t know she could be so loud. She’s practically shouting your name. You hope everyone on the hall gets to hear this. You’re certainly glad you get to.

She comes down slowly and you alternate between licking her clean and resting your head on her stomach. You both keep thanking each other, touching each other. Porrim rubs your shoulders and apologizes for being so forceful. “We didn’t negotiate that and I feel like it was rude of me,” she says, but you kiss her collarbone and tell her how much you loved it. You curl up together and she tells you about her younger sister, about her mother, about how she worries that this was the wrong school for her. You tell her about your lofty plans for your major, for life after graduation, how you miss your cats back home. Comforting things, intimate things. You tell her how you’ve never told let on to anyone how much that kink -- you still can’t really say it aloud, can’t give it a name, just a vague allusion -- gets to you, and how relieved you are that she didn’t kick you out for it. You kiss her forehead, sleepily whisper something about how great she is. She laughs quietly as you snooze beside her.

You might be imagining it but you think you hear her singing you a lullaby.

**Author's Note:**

> title from peaches' "mommy complex"
> 
> i need this ship to get more love cmon please


End file.
